A door-bolt set or door-latch assembly can comprise a bolt which is linearly slidable in a bolt housing forming a sleeve received in a bore opening at an edge of the door and engageable in a strike plate or other recess provided on a doorpost. A doorknob, and generally a pair of doorknobs, which can be operated from opposite sides of the door, can be a rotatably mounted door-set assembly, rotatable in a pair of escutcheons fixed to the door, e.g. from opposite sides thereof, and carrying an eccentric pin which is connected, e.g. by a hook arrangement, to the bolt.
The sleeve forming the bolt housing can be connected by screws to an edge of the door from which the bolt can project. Austrian Pat. No. 375,722 discloses such a door latch.
In that patent there is described an arrangement in which a threaded member traversing the bolt is connected to the hook so that the distance between the end of the hook and the free end of the bolt can be adjusted by rotation of the screw to thereby adjust the depth to which the bolt can project into the strike plate.
This system also has the advantage that it allows various distances between the door and the doorpost to be bridged by the bolt assembly by adjusting the distance to which the bolt projects from the sleeve.
I have discovered that this arrangement has a problem in that, while the effective length of the bolt can be adjusted utilizing the system, the door-latch set is devoid of any means for correspondingly adjusting the tubular housing in which the bolt is guided.